1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electrophotographic imaging devices and more particularly to axially shifting a photoconductive drum using a wear surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the electrophotographic printing process, an electrically charged rotating photoconductive drum is selectively exposed to a laser beam. The areas of the photoconductive drum exposed to the laser beam are discharged creating an electrostatic latent image of a page to be printed on the photoconductive drum. Toner particles are then electrostatically picked up by the latent image on the photoconductive drum creating a toned image on the photoconductive drum. The toned image is transferred to the print media (e.g., paper) directly by the photoconductive drum in a direct contact imaging system. The toner is then fused to the media using heat and pressure to complete the print.
Repeated contact with the media sheets causes wear on the surface of the photoconductive drum, particularly where the edges of the media sheets contact the surface of the photoconductive drum. Excessive wear on the surface of the photoconductive drum may limit the useful life of the photoconductive drum and cause print defects. Accordingly, it is desired to reduce the occurrence of wear on the surface of the photoconductive drum in order extend the useful life of the photoconductive drum.